If You'll Stay
by laughing senseless
Summary: After the war, Harry is briefly captured by Bellatrix and Malfoy. When he escapes, he finds himself in front of Camp Half-Blood. What's going to happen when Percy meets Harry? And the rest of the Camp? Not to mention Harry's still in danger, right? Slightly AU Yaoi Slash. Will be Percy/Harry!
1. Prelude

Hey everybody, this is slash. Just a warning. And this story is going to be Harry/Percy. Obviously I don't own. Boo hoo. T-T That could explain some of the OOCness that may occur. But I hope you all enjoy!

Important: This will follow the canon loosely until the epilogue. There's a few differences you'll notice right away- like a Bellatrix being alive and some other characters as well. If there's any confusion, let me know and I'll be happy to clarify! Constructive criticism is more than welcome!

* * *

Prelude

I groaned, my body feeling heavy and lethargic. My head was lolled to the side, and my neck felt as stiff as my joints. I was hanging from chains wrapped around my wrists that helped keep me standing more than my legs did.

"Potter?" A voice cooed at me as I tried to open my eyes, resulting in a lethargic flutter but otherwise no movement.

I felt bony fingers seize my hair and yank my head back. I let out a feeble moan.

"Oh, did we play too rough with the itty bitty baby Potter?" The voice was a mocking drone of syrupy false concern. "I used to play rough with my cousin. I suppose I was too rough with him as well. Because I killed him." The last two hissed words of glee tore through me.

"Sirius!" I cried out into the hazy world, clarity slowly returning as anguish flooded me.

"Shh, shh. He's not coming back, lovey. But I'm here." The clawlike fingers stroked through my hair gently

Where was I? Who- Bellatrix. And- Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. And an other? Who else had I seen? How did I- ambush. I was ambushed. That's how I got here. Ambushed by Bellatrix and Malfoy. I had been visiting the graves of Remus and Tonks, and then suddenly an attack came. They took my wand. I didn't have my wand. Not good. Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood ! I didn't have my wand!

"Sirius?" I mumbled, feigning my previous confusion. Stall for time, Harry, stall for time. She hopefully wouldn't notice whatever potion she had given me was wearing off.

"Oh, ickle Potter, no. He's dead. I killed him." Cruel laughter rang in my ears, but my thoughts tried to focus. Escape. Escape. I need to escape!

"Please, Sirius," I whispered, hating to beg Bellatrix, "Please, let me hug you?" I yanked on my captured wrists. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, please." My heart ached as I yearned for just one last hug for him, but I pushed it aside.

"Shh, there, there, Potter. I'll let you hug ME. I could be Sirius." Her answer was maliciously gleeful as her fingers released my hair. I felt my arms dropped down suddenly, and I tumbled to the floor.

"Sirius..." I murmured, summoning my energy and courage. "Sirius," I said again, my eyes open and burning in anger, "Sirius was never a bitch like you!"

I began to Apparate, my stomach tightening and head pounding.

"No! Lucius!" I shut my eyes as Malfoy strode into the dark room.

I found the energy in me and controlled my magic. Somewhere safe, somewhere safe- A hand clutching at me.

Whoosh!

I stumbled as I stepped onto grass. My eyes quickly darted side to side, trying to recognize my surroundings.

I froze as I heard a voice swear somewhere behind me. Then another.

I ran, my legs wobbling and aching, and my heart pounding.

I would not let them get me.

* * *

Well, there's the prelude! I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story! Please review! ^-^

Someone asked when this was taking place. In the Harry Potter timeline, it's after the Deathly Hallows. (But I've tweaked the storyline of that book to better suit this story. So somewhat AU, and completely disregarding the epilogue.) In the Percy Jackson timeline, it's after Battle of the Labyrinth for sure.

ALSO, would you guys prefer a poll for who Harry is paired with? I just want to see what YOU GUYS want from me and make it happen. I'll create a blind poll with many options, if so.

Warning: This is a slash yaoi male-on-male couple. Sorry if you don't like gay love. I do not own any of the characters. Probably a bit OOC, but I've tried my best, with some creative liberties. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

I braced myself on my forearms and knees as I tripped, my ankle ensnared in a tangle of tree roots. I frantically yanked my foot as I quickly scanned the area for the two Death Eaters, ignoring the sting of my skinned arms and ripped jeans. I managed to wrestle my ankle free and stagger to my feet.

Think, Harry, think.

My eyes darted towards the hilltop. If I could just make it a little further, then from the top I'd be able to see any incoming attacks from and I'd have an advantage.

I dragged myself upwards, grimacing. Almost there. Almost there.

Wicked cackling made my blood run cold.

My eyes widened as I spun around only to see Bellatrix Lestrange leisurely walking up the hill after me. She twirled her wand idly in her fingers as I desperately stepped backwards.

"Ickle baby Potter wanna play a game?" She shot a sudden stunner that I quickly dodged, almost losing my footing on the uneven terrain. "Does baby Potter miss his little Mudblood mother? Does baby Potter want to see her?" She snickered as I threw up a wandless Protego to stop her Avada Kedarva. "That's a nasty little trick there, Potter. I thought I had you." She gave a mocking pout as I scrambled backwards to avoid another stunner.

Suddenly a deafening crack sounded. My head shot to look at the right. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was closer, much closer.

I cried out as Bellatrix sent a cutting curse at me while I was distracted. I clutched at my right arm, hissing.

"Protego!" I shouted as both Malfoy and Bellatrix shot hexes at me. I could feel the spells battling against my weakening shield. I flinched, knowing I couldn't last forever as I groaned from the straining exertion. A final spell destroyed my guard, sending me toppling over on my back. I raised myself with shaking elbows as blood streamed from my arm.

"This is it, Potter. This is for defeating our Lord." Malfoy snapped furiously, lifting his wand as Bellatrix threw a kiss and a wink.

I braced myself for pain as he shouted "Crucio!"

The spell soured towards me. I inhaled sharply.

Hands grasped my shoulders and yanked, dragging me backwards. I watched with wide eyes as an invisible wall deflected the Unforgivable where moments ago I had been.

I exhaled. And jumped in shock as a voice sounded near my ear.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I whipped my head around to see a teenage boy crouching down to look at me.

"You need to leave!" I looked up into his green eyes and was terrified for him. "There are Death Eaters who are coming, and you need to leave. Once they break those wards-"

"Hey, hey," His eyebrows furrowed as he gently helped me stand. "No one's getting through the protection barrier. Calm down."

My knees trembled with exhaustion. I had performed so many wandless spells that I felt sick. "But, if they get through-"

"They won't." He reassured me. I turned away from the sight of Bellatrix screaming and clawing at herself, a sneer on Lucius' face.

"But what about me?" I looked up, my head dizzy now that me adrenaline had left me.

"I let you in. Because I grabbed you, the protection wards allowed you in."

"Oh." I stumbled and he wrapped my arm over his shoulder to carry my weight.

"Blood?" He exclaimed in shock as it dripped from my arm to his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I murmured as exhaustion caught up with me.

"Hey, stay awake, alright?" His voice was worried as he maneuvered us into walking. "Talk to me. What's your name?"

"Harry." I mumbled.

"Harry? I'm Percy. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but under these circumstances, it's kinda unfortunate, you know?." As I stumbled over my own feet, he gave a low "Hmm."

Suddenly he swept me up in his arms. My brain suddenly became alert again in shock. As I stared at him in alarm, he looked down at me in slight amusement.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Harry."

I threw my good arm around his neck tightly and shut my eyes.

"Do you have a nurse station I can patch myself up at?" I felt a bit queasy as my head swam. I squeezed my eyes tighter together.

He was silent for a moment. "Are you used to patching yourself up?"

I hesitantly opened my eyes. He had a disapproving frown on his lightly freckled face.

"Is that bad?" I countered, uncomfortable as he pursed his lips in a thin line.

"It isn't." He didn't sound like he believed what he had said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! What's that? Is that- is that a person?" A frantic voice came rushing towards us.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, relief clear in his tone. "Go get Chiron and help him get the infirmary ready."

I saw the blonde girl hesitate before giving a solemn nod and rushing off.

"Seaweed Brain?" I snorted. He gave an embarrassed chuckle and grin.

"Annabeth thought it was fitting since I'm the son of-" He abruptly paused. "Are you a half-blood?"

I blinked in astonishment. Why did he care? Was he a Pureblood who believed blood "purity" was important? No, he would have recognised my scar. I locked my eyes on his nervous ones. "Yeah, I'm a half-blood."

He sighed, relaxing his stiff shoulders. "Phew. Well, because I'm the son of Poseidon-" The rest of his words fell on deaf ears as I started at him in utter surprise.

"Son of Poseidon?!"

He looked down into my confounded expression. "Oh shit. You're not a half-blood, are you? Oh shit. I'm so dead."

"I-" My vision swam into black as my fatigue demanded slumber. Warm arms depositing me gently on a bed were the last things I felt before completely submerging.

* * *

So that's the chapter! I actually wrote this before the prelude, but I figured I should introduce the story somehow and wrote a prelude. Review! Let me know what you think pretty please! If you feel strongly about who Harry ends up with, let me know. I'll make a poll if at least two people want it. Thanks for reading!

And a big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! You are all amazing.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! I love the replies I've been getting- your PMs are awesome! I've been working hard to get it out faster for you guys! So I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own the characters and so thy may be a tad OOC. Also, this will be Percy/Harry! ^-^

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed angrily. I slumped in the bedside chair and groaned, dropping my head in my hands.

"I know!" I had screwed up so badly. I miserably watched Chiron as he treated the boy, who, despite being so tiny, was a huge problem.

"Did you actually replace your brain with seaweed or what?! This is the stupidest thing you've ever- No, wait, you've done so many stupid things that maybe this isn't the worst. Yeah, okay, he's passed out. When he wakes up, he'll be a little delirious. Maybe he'll think it was a dream. We can fix this." Annabeth paced the doorway as she gnawed on her nails.

"Annabeth." I swiped at her hand and yanked her wrist away from her mouth. "It'll be fine." I gave her a reassuring smile as she pulled her hand away only to replace it back to her teeth; she paused, realizing she was indulging in her bad habit, and swiftly thrust her hands in her pockets with a scowl.

Chiron cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him. "It's safe to say that he will be fine. However, I don't imagine he will have a trouble with us being half-bloods."

"HE'LL have trouble?" Annabeth shouted. "Chiron, WE'LL have trouble! People aren't supposed to know. He-"

"Why?" I interrupted. "Why don't you think so?" It was odd, being the rational one for once. But when Annabeth flew into a temper, it took a while for her head to cool enough for her to think clearly. And clearly her patience with me had snapped. But I couldn't have just left the kid there. It's in my instincts to protect people, especially those smaller than me.

Chiron gave the boy a fond glance, his hand smoothing black bangs away from the sleeping face to reveal an odd scar. "He's Harry Potter."

My brow furrowed as Annabeth gasped. "Who's Harry Potter?"

"He's a wizard!" She whispered, in awe as she stared down at the pale face, previous ire forgotten. "But- isn't he supposed to be our age?" She gestured to the small body in a bewildered motion. "It can't be!"

I silently agreed with her. I may not know who Harry Potter is, but I did know the boy on the bed looked younger than us by a couple years.

"My cousin Firenze knows Harry Potter. I shall use Iris to contact him and ask him to verify that it is indeed Harry Potter." Chiron continued, his hands pulling a thin blanket over the boy.

"Wait, wait, wait. A wizard?" I asked incredulously. "Seriously? Like an actual pointy-hat with a long, white beard wizard?"

"Yes, moron! You don't need either of those things to be a wizard." Annabeth lectured. "Harry Potter is a wizard. He's famous too! He's the only wizard to ever survive the killing curse! He defeated a Dark Lord when he was only a baby, and he defeated him again after that same Dark Lord was resurrected! He's beyond powerful!"

"A wizard." I repeated skeptically, amused.

Annabeth glared at me before snapping, "Yes, a wizard, Percy."

I studied the pale face with wild hair tossed around him in a dark halo. He was our age? And he seriously was a wizard? I felt like I had stepped into the Twilight Zone. But I'm a halfblooded demigod, so I guess I couldn't really argue.

"So, what happens now?" I asked, trying to focus on anything other than his wizarding powers. Which made me think of voodoo, and I couldn't help but think of ways voodoo would help us dominate in Capture the Flag...

"Huh?" I said blankly when the two just stared at me. Annabeth frowned disapprovingly at me, but Chiron's lips twitched, as if he were resisting a grin.

"Would you care to stay with him while I call my cousin and Annabeth tells the Hermes cabin to make room for him?"

"No need." A brisk voice called out. We all turned to see Nico lounging against the open doorframe, hands thrust into pockets, and shadows nipping at his sneakers. He straightened and focused on Chiron when he talked. "Dad says he has a claim on him and to keep an eye on him. He demands that Harry Potter reside in his cabin."

"A claim? On his life?" I asked, appalled as Annabeth curiously asked why, her eyes bright with her love of knowledge and information.

"Hades owes him, and Harry Potter is..." Here Nico paused, waiting for us to pick up our jaws. Hades owing somebody! And owing him enough to demand Nico to watch him and stake a claim on where he should live! Not to mention it was hard to imagine such a powerful god owing anything to anyone, especially not someone so petite. "Harry Potter is the current Master of Death, meaning I must assist him in any way I can when he asks for help. He is granted an immunity of sorts to death. His soul stays in his body and revives instead of departing to the Underworld. However, we would prefer him to not experience dying because of the war. He would like him available at all times, considering we don't know how long specifically Harry Potter takes to revive his soul. And he will perform his duty to assist in this war because-"

"Please don't say it'd be for the 'greater good.'" Our eyes shot to the body on the bed. The boy had sat up, his head leaning against the wall, and his eyes were weary. "I don't want to fight another war. Please." Came the agonized whisper. I swallowed down my discomfort at hearing such a broken plea.

Nico looked uncertain, suddenly looking young again instead of powerful. "I- that is, Hades said..." He trailed off as Harry Potter shut those green eyes.

"He's asleep." Chiron whispered, gently maneuvering the boy back to a laying position. "Start preparing the cabin, Nico." He sighed. "We're able to grant that request at least." He looked as Nico left silently, a warmth in his eyes that made me feel Chiron had been worried about Nico. I suppose if Nico was like me, an empty cabin was just depressing. Especially since Nico no longer had his sister with him. I was glad that Nico could have a friend now.

Yet the boy's words rang through my ears, his plea to avoid another war. Such a small voice from such a small boy. Such a fragile, pale boy.

"Come on." Annabeth said suddenly, fingers latching onto mine. "It's about our time to spar, you know."

I let her yank me out of the room, a slight flush on her cheeks as I stared at her in confusion. We had already sparred today. It wasn't like Annabeth to be forgetful.

I shrugged it off. A spar would be a wonderful distraction. And I'd let Chiron take care of the boy for now. I could always come back later. Besides, the poor kid looked like he needed his rest. Harry Potter, huh? Master of Death and a wizard. To me, he was just a tiny guy with wide green eyes that were darker than my own. I placed all thoughts of him in the back of my mind as I put on armor.

"Ready to lose?" Annabeth smirked.

"Funny. That's what I was about to ask you, Bird Brain."

Her eyes narrowed, accepting the challenge calmly with confidence.

I grinned easily in reply. As I grabbed my trusted pen from my pocket, I chuckled. A spar sounded brilliant.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, please review!

So most of you guys really, really want this to be Percy/Harry. And it will be! In the future, I plan on writing other fics with Harry paired with different people to satisfy my fickle heart. But I want to finish this one before I start any of those. So this story will remain a Percy/Harry fic. Thanks for your support, everyone! I appreciate all of your reviews!

And I know Harry's sleeping a lot. But he is seriously magically depleted from his wandless magic. Not to mention, he's tired from the sketchy potions Bellatrix and Lucius used to knock him out. So he'll be more awake and alert in coming chapters, I promise! ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

I hope you guys enjoy this surprise point of view! Sorry it's late. T-T I've been and will be extremely busy, and I hope you all have patience with me. Once I get this story going and stable updates, I have a new story idea that I'm super excited about; I'll let you guys know when I'm ready to start it. ^-^ I actually _did _start a Death Note story. But that one will be on the back burner compared to this one, don't worry.

I've gotten so many alerts of love, and I thank you all! I didn't actually reply to the reviews last chapter (I feel really guilty) but I appreciate and adore every single review! I promise to reply to this chapter's reviews! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Therefore, I write fanfics! And I change the cabins to suit my creative needs.

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Nico Pov:

I was uneasy as I returned to my cabin. My father's cabin. The inside was dark and silent like an autumn night under a pitch black sky. The walls were scarce with decorations, leaving the dark color to dominate the stretches of wood from the ceiling to the floors. One large bed lounged, set slightly a little left from the center of the room. It too was as dark as the rest of the room, with sheets a smooth and shiny black.

I tidied up a dresser next to it that was cluttered with a heaping jumble of papers that threatened to topple over their inked notes. I cleared a wardrobe that only held a few odd things. My throat tightened as a few playing cards fluttered to the ground, having fallen out of an old sweatshirt. The longing for my sister burned at my heart with the raw intensity of a fresh wound despite its being there for a long time. I stubbornly ignored it, deftly shuffling the cards in a pile that I tossed into a waste basket as I refused to dwell upon any thoughts of my sister. There was nothing I could do for her now, so I needed to move on.

Instead I thought of the enigma who was called Harry Potter. When my father had told me through a sudden vision that Harry Potter was here at Camp Half-Blood, I knew he was important. Never before had Hades contacted me to talk. I understood the urgency and dire attention the situation needed to be addressed with. He proceeded to tell me that Death owed Harry Potter, and that Hades, and thus myself, were also obligated to follow that debt. I had imagined an old man, who was unbelievably wise and cunning and used that intelligence for his own selfish gratification. I imagined sharp, cold eyes with a calculating distanced approach of to society due to his utter confidence in his superiority that separated him from the world. A man who held a favor over Death- surely he was a manipulative trickster with a hardened heart of bitterness. I didn't suspect that Harry Potter was simply a boy. And a simple boy at that. His eyes weren't hardened and cold but instead the opposite. His eyes were vulnerable and so easy to read. I thought him perhaps weak in his sincerity. Where was the deceptive manipulation? Where was the bitter old man who demanded and ravaged all he could, greedily trying to take a hold of all he could demand of us to use to his advantage, and cried out asking for immortality? All Harry Potter wanted was peace. All he wanted was for those honest green eyes to be able to avoid conflict and be able to exist without any more further sacrifice. He didn't not want to seize and conquer. He did not want to avoid Death forever. He just wanted to be able to live.

I guiltily wondered if I had thought of Harry Potter when I agreed to my father's wishes to house him and watch him. At the time, I had agreed to make sure that the selfish being wouldn't wreak havoc on the camp with his arrogance and manipulations. Upon meeting him however, I couldn't say that Harry Potter was a threat in the slightest. Surely he had the potential to be a colossal threat. Yet he wasn't. The boy was gentle, if a bit broken hearted. And yet here I was, demanding him to obey us. Hades desired for him to fight in the war, and I advocated the cause because my father surely knew best. But when I met Harry, everything changed. I saw the pain in his eyes, the hurt in his soul. He needed time to come to peace with his feeling. Bitterly, I thought that he has no time; he must be ready to fight for us now. Sure, he felt sad, but so did the rest of us here at the Camp. If I could cope with my feelings about my sister, he could cope with fighting for our war. A small voice inside my head whispered a reminder to me that I haven't coped with Bianca leaving me and that maybe he wouldn't be able to cope either. Maybe I never will. Maybe he never will.

There was nothing I could do.

The frown dug into my face as I pondered the situation. There's nothing I could for Bianca. She's gone. There's nothing I can do for Harry. He must fight. My fingers played with shadows idly, twirling them around my fingertips as a girl might twist her hair around. Bianca. Harry. Her smile. His eyes. Nothing I could do for her beautiful smile that is now forever lost. Nothing I could do for those green eyes, shattered in their grief yet hopeful for the peaceful future that was not meant to be his. Nothing I could do. Her smile. His eyes.

I made a decision.

I stretched the shadows with a swoop of my arm, luring them into covering me completely. I was swept away in a controlled tsunami of darkness. Down to the Underworld. Down to my father, Hades. Down to his companion Death. Down I went.

I was consumed in the ice cold darkness as my heart burned brightly with fire.

* * *

Percy Pov:

As I showered, scrubbing off the sweat and grime from my spar with Annabeth, I couldn't help feel as if I had forgotten something. I gave a thankful groan as the warm water massaged my tense body. Due to my exhaustion, I rushed through my soaping and shampooing, eager to be done. I could go to dinner early and ead ti bed early too if I didn't dally in the mess hall. I turned the warm water off and grabbed my towel. I dried myself quickly and changed into some clean clothes. I yanked on my socks and sneakers, wobbling as I tried to balance while sore muscles ached from the vigorous workout earlier; Annabeth had been entirely ruthless and vicious in our sparring today. After we spar, my body is usually conditioned enough to the point that it doesn't ache afterwards. But today, I was both exhausted and unusually sore. I grabbed a comb and lazily ran it through my dark hair, not really feeling the need to put in the effort to try and style it.

I couldn't stop pondering why I felt like I was forgetting something important. My brain felt sluggish as a giant yawn escaped me.

I put the comb away and looked into the mirror briefly. My suddenly alert gaze shot back to the mirror, focusing on my green eyes.

"Oh man." I was an idiot. I dashed out of my cabin, ignoring the stinging protests of my reluctant muscles. "Harry!"

* * *

Harry Pov:

I opened my eyes. A moment of confusion passed before I remembered where I was. I cautiously sat up, looking around the small white room as I did so. I was the only one in the room, and the silence was odd. Usually when I woke up in a white room after an injury, Madam Pomfrey was there, boisterous and scolding while she mended me. The warm evening air flowed in through an open window. I decided to try and enjoy the good weather before the sun set completely.

I rose to my feet and hobbled to the door, slowly regaining my balance and coordination skills as my head cleared. I grinned; escape was _much _easier to accomplish without the Hogwarts' healer around. I fumbled to remove the white bandages that seemed to be all encompassing me while my bare feet soon trotted upon plush grass that tickled my soles and toes. I shielded my eyes against the startlingly bright, annoying light that hung outside the doorway while my eyes slowly adjusted. I wandered blindly for a few moments until I could see again.

When my eyes blinked into focus, movement caught my eyes. I turned and looked at the children and teenagers around me. Everyone scurried along, usually carrying some sort of weapon and usually donning a bright orange t-shirt and a few scars. Most of them noticed me strolling around, but they didn't stop me or try to strike up a conversation. They simply carried on after a nod of courtesy in my direction or a polite smile. Not until I came to the quaint little cabin close to me decorated in lace and ribbons did any interaction occur. The cabin itself was beautiful to look at. But even more beautiful was its occupants. It had captivatingly gorgeous boys and girls that had been sunbathing on its deck and now were packing up their chairs and sunblock. All of their features were flawless and almost Veela-like. They all eyed me with an undivided, hungry attention that made me automatically take a step backwards. One of the boys stood up and they all relaxed their intense gazes, merely watching me curiously as they shot jealous looks towards the boy instead of devouring me with their eyes as they had before.

The boy sent a lazy grin as he smugly began striding towards me. I flushed as the guys and girls began whispering and nudging each other to watch him and me. He stopped at a distance that barely fell into decent courtesy; his nearness entirely sent me into an uneasy wariness as I watched his excited blue eyes. He looked back to the giggling group, who were now holding their breath and watching with rapt attention. Suddenly the boy jerked his face around to plant a quick kiss on my lips. I recoiled in shock. My wide eyes could only stare in utter bafflement and my mouth seemed to lose function as he went in for another with smug confidence, this time lifting my chin with a slender finger. I was frozen as his hands began to boldly grasp my waist to bring me closer.

Then came an angry shout of, "Move your ass, you Venus whore!" The boy's head snapped to look in the direction of the approaching girl who stomped like a bull and seemed to equally exhale furious clouds of ire.

The girl sent an impressive scowl that would have sent Snape running. Consequently, the boy dashed off, and his spectators all scrambled to find a different place to sunbathe.

I blinked up at the girl at my side, who was grumbling about that cabin not being able to keep their pants on gruffly in an almost apologetic manner. She stopped talking and peered down at me. "You're short." She said, sounding a bit surprised and unhappy.

I frowned and replied, "You're rude." I was fully aware of how hypocritical that comment was.

My savior looked startled before she guffawed loudly and slapped me on the back.

"You've got guts speaking to a daughter of Ares that way." She scowled at me, but I got the distinct feeling that she wasn't angry, despite her words. "I suppose I should expect that from Harry Potter though."

My head snapped up to attention. She nodded somberly. "I know who you are. My father has boasted about you many times. Of course, he didn't interfere in your kind's wars, but he was very impressed by you. You, who've managed to conquer Hades' pride and joy, Death. Don't be worried. You'll always have allies with the kin of Ares." She pledged with a surprisingly pretty smile. "My name's Clarisse."

"I'm Harry." I paused, "But I guess you already know that. Clarrise," I began uncertain as how to continue, "So the Greek gods are real?" I blurted out, m. ears burning at my lack of tact.

She gave me an incredulous look. "You mean no one explained it to you? Damn, they're all idiots." She rolled her eyes before throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll give you the tour and scoop on everything that's going on." She shot one last glare at the cabin before guiding me everywhere.

Suddenly I regretted asking as she grinned deviously, and she dragged me around and explained the history of the gods. I tried to ignore her, er, colorful descriptions of the other cabins.

"Really," She huffed at one point during the tour, "Someone should have warned you about Aphrodite's cabin. She's the Goddess of love and beauty. Her kids will love you because you're beautiful. You'll be hit on quite a few times, but don't worry," She snickered at my alarmed expression, "I'll protect you, Shorty."

"Thanks." I drawled sarcastically. "You're a true friend."

She playfully punched my arm. "And don't you forget it."

I threw my head back and laughed before nudging her with my shoulder. She grinned before her face suddenly cleared into a fierce glare.

"Percy." She gruffly said.

"Clairsse. Harry." The latter was said with a smile directed towards me as the boy approached where we were standing. He flicked a few wet strands of hair away from his face with a small grin before placing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you coming to beg me for mercy in Capture the Flag, Percy the Prissy?" Clarisse taunted.

Percy's green eyes narrowed, and his smile stiffened with a competitive hardness. "Depends on who exactly is doing the begging. I'm sorry, Toilet Girl, do carry on with your begging. I'm sure you'll recall how I've beaten you before."

I awkwardly shuffled, being momentarily forgotten, as the two swelled in anger and glared at each other.

"The cabin of Ares will triumph as always!" She crowed.

"It's not _just _your cabin, don't forget that!" Percy scolded.

"We don't need any assistance to kick your ass!" Clarisse smirked smugly.

"Capture the Flag isn't about maiming me, you know!" He said indignantly.

"But where's the fun in that?" She taunted, eyes lit with fierce delight.

I shuddered, suddenly cold. I felt as freezing as ice, and I slowly flexed my numb fingers and curled my toes. The sky was a soft pink, and the sun was a brilliant orange; I frowned, shivering. I opened my mouth to interrupt their quarreling, but then didn't have the chance as I cried out in shock. A wave of darkness had crashed over me, and suddenly I was wrapped in it and being dragged down at a furiously quick pace. I was being shot down through the earthen layers of rock as the darkness tightened around me. I pounded my fists against the sphere of black, trying desperately to free myself as I plummeted like a ghost, intangible to the world around the darkness.

Suddenly stillness hit me as I came to a complete stop; the vertigo making my head and feet sway unsteadily.

As the blackness dissolved into thin air, I stumbled on to the hard stone floor of the dusky room I was in. I clutched my head and groaned.

"A little warning next time might be in order, Nico." A dryly amused voice ordered.

I lifted my head to stare up at a boy and a two men looking down at me. As I glanced between the young face of the familiar boy, the stern harsh face of the first man, and the second face of the giddily entertained man, I jerked backwards as realization hit me. There wasn't just a boy and two men in front of me in a graceful stillness.

Standing majestically above me was a boy, Hades, and Death.

"We have much to discuss, Harry Potter."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"We have much to discuss, Harry Potter."

My stomach lurched into a tangled coil of nerves as I slowly rose to my feet. The coldness bit at my skin and clothes with a fierce determination. I shuddered, rubbing my arms trying to create friction and heat. The injury on my arm stung as the coldness seeped into the cut and stung. I regretted taking the bandages off.

Death looked horribly amused as he watched me. When he spotted me looking at him, he smile a ghastly openmouthed grin with rotting, decaying teeth. Nico noticed the grotesque display and jabbed his elbow in Death's side with a scowl. Death sneered, but he did so baring normal teeth, conceding to behave as Hades spoke.

After that transformation, Death was an odd sight in the fact that he looked rather plain. Perhaps it was because he was standing next to Hades. Death's torn jeans and Hawaiian print shirt looked far less intimidating than Hades' billowing black robes. The only frightening feature about Death was his expression of twisted glee that seemed to promise unpleasant things to come. Hades was a tall, imposing man shrouded in darkness that moved around him in the same way it swirled around Nico. His somber voice was stern, and his cold eyes were narrowed.

"Harry Potter, I owe you a debt." Hades glared down at me before continuing. "And I am offering to repay the debt with my son." Nico flinched before readjusting his face into a neutral expression of indifference. "Is this an acceptable agreement, Harry Potter?"

"No." I looked at him in disbelief, my breath visible in the cold air as I replied. "I don't understand. What debt do you owe me? And even if you do owe me a debt, how can you exchange your _son_ to settle it? What kind of father are you? And right in front if him too!"

"We've discussed it." Hades sneered, "Not that it is any of your business to question me, boy. He has come here under my say so, and now he will leave here under my say so. You dare ask me why am I exchanging my son? Because why should I keep him? If he was as half as talented as his sister was, then maybe I would consider something else to give you. But giving him away to repay my debt to you is like killing two birds with one stone. And I do enjoy a good killing." Nico was staring down at his clenched fists as Hades smirked at me. Death was merely examining his fingernails as if not even listening.

"That's sick."

Nico's head snapped up to look at me.

"That's your son, you idiot." I spat at him angrily, "And Clarisse tells me you're not allowed to have another kid. So that's going to be your only son. Ever. You aren't even going to care for him-"

"Wait just a moment, you brat!" Hades bellowed. "I allowed him to come down here, in my home, instead of forcing him to remain at that Camp. I've been allowing him to train-"

"Train?! Is he a soldier or is he your son?" Death was glancing between me and then Hades curiously with his head tilted at an angle. Nico's brown eyes were wide.

"What could I possibly have done to make you give me your only son?" I continued. "What debt could I have obtained to demand that as repayment?"

"Sirius. Or have you forgotten?" Hades snarled viciously.

"Sirius?" I whispered, my throat suddenly tight and dry. "I don't understand what he has to do with Nico."

"A man who was almost like your father in exchange for a boy who is almost like my son. It's a fair deal." Hades continued cruelly, relishing in the way Nico's mouth tightened into a line.

"It's my fault." Death stepped forward, his eyes strangely serious as he spoke. "I claimed a soul that wasn't meant to die yet. It wasn't his time, but he happened to fall into one of my secret passageways that connects between the Underworld and death. Because I work for Hades, he is responsible for this error. I should have never made the Veil. I apologize, Harry Potter."

I licked my cold lips before I glanced down at my shaking hands. "So what if I refuse the debt?"

Death frowned. "You cannot refuse the debt. It has been made."

"So I must accept it? I have to- to own Nico?" I was incredulous.

"No, you may decline those terms-"

"I do." I interjected.

"-but that will only erect complications." I glanced at him quizzically before he continued. "Nico needs this. It has been foretold because I have seen the outcome."

I started in shock. "You can see the future?"

Suddenly the nefarious grin returned. "I can only see me." He cackled.

I looked at Hades. "What would happen if I accepted those terms? What would that entail?"

"His soul?" Death offered, still snickering.

"I don't want that." I declined, frowning, still watching Hades and uneasy about accepting.

"What about your protection?" Hades slowly spoke. "What if Nico protected you until the war truly starts? I've heard you have people searching to harm you. Nico shall provide assistance up until you join the battle. But you will not need assistance in war; you are very skilled and my son surely will be of no assistance to you due to his ineptitude."

"I'm not joining a war!" I cried out indignantly.

Hades sneered. "That is what Nico informed me. He came down here pleading for me to excuse you from the war, saying that you should not be required to fight anymore." Hades looked down at me as if I were a cockroach he wanted to exterminate. "You _will _fight. I own you."

"What?!" I gasped, outraged at the sheer lunacy of that statement.

"You are the Master of Death. You fall under my jurisdiction. I claim you as mine. You will fight."

"You can't force me! I don't belong to anybody!" I yelled in outrage, hoping he was bluffing. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Who's going to stop me?" He countered coolly. "I own you. No one else will interfere. However, if you do as I ask and fight this war, I will release you. And then _you_ may have sole ownership over Death and will no longer belong to me. I shall never have use for you again."

I hung my head, trying to reign in my ire.

"Do we have a deal, Harry Potter?"

I nodded silently, too angry to speak.

"Cross your heart and hope to die, right, Harry?" Death giggled.

I sent a glare at him before fixing it on Hades.

"You need to appreciate your son! You're a terrible father. Does Nico's mother know how despicable you are?"

Hades froze at my words, his smug countenance dropping as I said that.

"She's dead." Death stage whispered, eager to try and rile up Hades.

I looked at Nico sadly as he forlornly stared at his sneakers.

"Let's go back." I suggested gently.

He looked at me for a moment before murmuring his consent.

He walked towards me, place a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly darkness surrounded us. He began to ascend the black sphere in silence.

As warmth began flowing through me again, I sighed in relief. Despite the night air, it was substantiounally warmer than down in the Underworld.

* * *

"So that was the great Harry Potter." Hades spat angrily. "A disrespectful fool who thinks he knows better than I do."

"That was Harry Potter. He may be disrespectful." Death agreed, thrusting his black fingernails in his pockets. "But Harry Potter is no fool." He leered before vanishing.

Hades stood in the dark silence contemplating.

"I need to appreciate my son, huh?" He murmured quietly. Silence was the only answer for him as he stood in the cold.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice called out, and I turned. It was Percy. He ran up to me quickly. "What happened to you? One minute Clarisse and me are arguing, the next you disappear! Are you okay?"

I took in the sight of wide green eyes searching mine. Warmth flooded through me as I realized he was concerned.

"I'm fine." It was oddly wonderful to have someone worry over me. I couldn't recall the last time someone's eyes anxiously scanned me for any injuries, hoping that I was alright. His eyes tightened as they noticed I had unwrapped the bandages off the lengthy cut on my arm.

"I'm fine." I repeated, stifling the urge to laugh. "Nico and I-" I started in surprise as I realized Nico was gone. I blinked. I couldn't help but worry about the harsh words Nico had to endure from his father. I wondered where he was and hoped he was faring well. I couldn't imagine how painful that must be to be condemned by your only living parent.

"Yes? Nico and you what?" Percy asked but then stared at my stomach incredulously as it grumbled loudly. I could feel my cheeks warming; I tried to recall the last time I had eaten, but I'd been so busy with the war reparations, and I knew it had been at least a couple days. "Alright, let's discuss this over dinner."

As Percy grinned and ushered me to the mess hall, he grabbed my wrist to pull me along. I thought I might remember where the mess hall was, but I wasn't completely confident and didn't protest him guiding me.

"Since you're not a demigod, technically you should be able to sit with me." Percy explained how each cabin sat only at their cabin table. No mingling allowed.

"So you're always alone?" I asked softly.

He paused for a moment before continuing walking. "Yeah. Well, I mean Tyson cat sit there now- Oh! He's my half-brother, by the way. Er, he's also a cyclops. But he's great. Um, so you heard I'm the only one in my cabin?"

"Clarisse was giving me a tour earlier. She explained the rule about the Big Three not having any kids...Well anymore kids than they have anyways." Percy groaned. "What? What'd I say?" I asked curiously.

"Did Clarisse say anything else?" He asked apprehensively.

"Um, no?" I was slightly confused by the question as I wracked my brain to see if I could remember anything that would interest him

"Nothing embarrassing?" He sounded surprised. The building was right ahead, but he didn't let go of my wrist.

"She did mention that Aphrodite's cabin can't seem to, ah, they need to learn to keep it in their pants."

"_What?!"_ All heads swiveled to stare at us. Percy was oblivious as he stopped in the doorway._ "Why _did she need to say that? What happened?"

My face was a deep crimson. "Um..."

He noticed my preoccupation as I nervously fidgeted under everyone's gaze. "Oh, food's this way." He guided me to the buffet table and only then realized he still had my wrist in his warm grip. He released it with a slightly apologetic shrug of his shoulders and quirk of his lips. "Grab a little extra food," He instructed me, "You need to sacrifice some to a god or just the god in general."

We neared the fire and he gestured for me to go first. I nervously licked my lips, deciding.

"Percy's father, Poseidon." I murmured, scraping the food into the flames generously.

I turned to see Percy's surprised eyes before he grinned. "To Poseidon!" He declared cheerfully as he dumped some off of his own plate. "C'mon. To my table we go."

I laughed as he scooted the bench out for me and bowed grandly to gesture I be seated, nearly sending his tray toppling over. "Thank you." I snickered as he righted himself.

"Well you only have one good arm, and it's busy holding your tray." He defended himself, seeing my amusement as I set it on the table.

"Honestly, Percy," I smiled, shaking my head, "My arm's fine. I've had worse."

He frowned. "You had to be stitched up." That was news to me. "But once you had the stitches, you healed abnormally quickly."

I sat up straighter, shocked. I had forgotten he didn't know I was a wizard. I was nervous as I avoided eye contact by looking around the room and observing. Unfortunately most people were still staring at us! I quickly dropped my eyes down to look at my food instead.

"And maybe this is something you wizards have too-" My head snapped up. "-but I think it's pretty wicked. Watch. Blue Cherry Coke." Percy picked up his goblet and dipped it as if to toast me. My eyes caught the blue that suddenly was filling it as he took a sip.

"That's brilliant. Nope, we...wizards... don't have those." I peered into my empty cup thoughtfully. "Is Blue Cherry Coke any good?" I asked, willing to ignore the topic of the wizarding world for now.

"Tastes the same as regular Cherry Coke."

"Is that any good? I've never had it." His amused look was replaced by one akin to disbelief as he set down his drink.

"Never?" He looked dubiously at me, as if wondering if I were trying to pull his leg.

"Never." I confirmed, snatching his goblet from him. I took a small sip from it, and my eyes widened. "Oh!" I took another sip. "It's brilliant!"

He looked ready to protest the theft, but then he just shrugged and took my empty goblet instead. I grinned triumphantly as I swallowed a large gulp of the sweet liquid. I laughed, delighting in the feeling of victory as he filled his new goblet with Blue Cherry Coke.

"Cheers, Percy." I offered, tilting my cup.

He met mine with a dull clink.

"Cheers, Harry."

I was warm.

* * *

I'm super sorry that this is so late! Life has been terrible and hectic, and this chapter was so terrible that I scrapped it and started over. But you guys are so amazing! Thank you for being patient! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it clears up some questions you've had. I also hope you enjoyed the Percy/Harry bonding. ^-^ Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Nico's POV

* * *

I let go of the thin shoulder I had been holding onto and numbly walked away from Harry. He was distracted by Percy and never saw me leave.

I had gathered my courage and went down to the Underworld to defend Harry Potter against my father's wish to use him as a weapon. I protested and argued with my father, the one I want so badly to be proud of me. I had defied him and been insolently tempermental towards him all for the sake of Harry Potter, whose stunningly green eyes had seen too much pain already. I couldn't bear knowing that my own kin subjected him to suffer more and witness more bloodshed. I hadn't won the arguement, but I had convinced my father to allow Harry Potter to speak face to face with him and defend himself. But yet, Harry Potter had forgotten my mere existence with Percy around.

Typical. Who would notice me after all? Who would care? The only one to ever look out for me was Bianca and she was dead.

I sighed, halting those thoughts before they could run rampant. I walked up to the cabin that I had demanded to be built for me. I hadn't been able to stomach sharing a cabin with a family that wasn't mine. The Hermes cabin had been wary of me, and I was isolated due to my parentage. They were uneasy and scared about hosting me, and they were repulsed by what I represented. Death. Being in such close quarters with Hades' son had terrified them. If I were to brush past them, they would scurry away to avoid contact. Their eyes would watch me, as if I couldn't be trusted, but the moment I looked back at them, they would avoid my gaze. Due to the overcrowding of the cabin, they had claimed there was no more room on the squashed floor and subjected me to sleep outside with my pitiful amount things locked inside a tiny cabinet in the room for protection, as if that would appease me. Enough had become enough.

I had stormed up to Mr. D and demanded my own cabin. He had taken one look at my raging eyes and the shadows that whipped around me and agreed, taking a long swig from his soda before muttering something about "terrorizing brats." I hadn't been able to see the completed cabin until I had come back from my personal mission of training, although I had given them my permission to settle my things in my room when it was finished. They were only clothes after all.

What I hadn't expected was how nice the cabin would be. It was an ordinary cabin, sure. But they had taken the liberty to paint both the outside and inside a pitch black that was soothing to me. I had an unusally large bed, probably to fill the awkwardly empty space where other people would have slept had it been a normal cabin. A dresser, a closet, a trash bin, and a nightstand side table with a lamp on it were the only furniture adorning the room, but that was fine with me.

I was thankful for the cabin, as it allowed my privacy and now offered housing for the boy I was to protect. So once I was in the cabin, it brought a sense of familiarity that slightly comforted me.

I changed into a simple grey pair of pajamas before climbing on the bed. I grabbed a book from my dresser and began reading. It wasn't too long before a knock on the door made me look up, and then Harry Potter himself stepped sheepishly in the room. He shut the door behind him as he smiled nervously at me.

"Hi."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

"Erm, you said to stay with you, right?" Harry said, glancing around the room.

"Yes." I answered, intrigued as I watched his brow furrowed in confusion.

"There's only one bed." He observed slowly.

Oh. "We'll share." I reluctantly realized.

"It'll be like a sleepover, I suppose." He mused. "Kids your age like those, right?"

"I've never been to a sleepover." I stated flatly.

Harry scratched at his neck self-consciously as I stared at him with unimpressed eyes. For such a powerful being, I realized he was rather unconfident. "Ah, neither have I." As I stared at him doubtfully, he rushed to say, "Really! Kids didn't like me when I was your age. My relatives lied and said that I was a dangerous criminal, and they were all too scared of me to even look at me. And when I went to the wizarding world..." He shook his head as if to clear it of unwanted thoughts, and I eyed him contemplatively.

Perhaps we had more in common than I had previously thought.

I remembered the way his eyes had flashed as he defended me against my father. How he passionately rebuked him in regards to his treatment of me. He stood up to Hades, a god, on my behalf. Not just any god either but the god of death no less. My earlier ire towards him for forgetting me when he saw Percy faded as I stared at the clumsily babbling boy in front of me. He was a fearless, selfish creature, and I found myself smiling reassuringly at this bizarre boy who sought my acceptance but had no trouble defying Hades himself.

"You can borrow some of my pajamas." I offered, successfully shutting him up. "They're in that bottom drawer."

He grinned gratefully before he took out the black material from the dresser. I adverted my eyes politely as he began shrugging his jacket off. I looked up when he let out an amused snort.

"What?"

"Your pajamas are actually my size." He said dryly as he began folding his clothes. "I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

I chuckled in amusement as I stared at the perfect fit. "Twelve."

He scowled good-naturedly before placing his folded stack on the dresser top. "Brat." He looked at the bed for a moment for climbing in the left side. He yawned before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Nico."

I watched him fall asleep with a warm feeling of belonging in my chest. "Goodnight, Harry." I whispered gently, removing his forgotten glasses and placing them on the stand near my side.

I laid on my side, simply staring at this boy who so easily shared a bed with the son of Hades. With his eyes closed, it was so easy to imagine that the dark hair upon his head matched my own, and that perhaps we could have been brothers in another life. The pale skin could easily match mine, and we were almost the same height. Twins, I thought longingly, what if we had been twins? It would have been wonderful. I wouldn't be alone if he was my twin, if he was my sibling. I would protect him and he would protect me in return. Despite our lack of similar blood, I would protect him regardless. But the circumstances would be so much different if we could only be related. I wished for it to be so.

I eventually closed my eyes, happy to hopefully carry on pretending in my dreams. I wanted to imagine us being a family as long as I could. I smiled, content in my fantasy.

That's when he started screaming.

* * *

"Harry!" My eyes flew open, and I watched him writhe on the bed beside me, twisting our blanket around us.

"Harry, wake up! Please wake up! You're alright! Harry!" I began shaking him by the shoulders as he continued yelling.

Suddenly his green eyes shot open and glanced frantically around. I removed my grip I had of him.

"Harry?" I whispered hesitantly, unsure of how to proceed. "How am I supposed to help you, Harry? What should I do?"

He wasn't entirely awake, but he groggily murmured out to me, "Nico? Can I- Just for tonight, promise, I need you to please just..." He trailed off, merely staring sleepily at me with lonely eyes before suddenly hugging me.

Warmth spread through my body pleasantly as he spoke those words, and then it exploded through my veins at the contact. It was unbelievable. That he needed me. That I could be needed, and that I could help him, it was an astonishingly proud feeling. I felt honored to be there for him in his time of need. And that he would let me comfort him. The son of the god of death. He let me wrap my arms around him, touch him.

People tended to shy away from me. And they never let me touch them. Not ever. And never had I imagined comforting someone like this. That I would be able to. That I would want to. And oh, I wanted to. I began stroking his hair softly, making little hushing noises, as I stared at the dark ceiling. He snuggled closer to me- as if he wasn't repulsed by death like all the others; he wasn't like any of the others I've encountered -and my heart sung with pride.

"Thanks." He mumbled softly, letting sleep claim him as he closed his green eyes.

I laid that way for an hour- his head sprawled on my shoulder and his arms curled around me. I simply laid there, revelling in the warmth of another person. A person I was protecting. True, I was only defending him from his fears, but I felt proud despite how easy the task was. It didn't feel trivial to me, no. For once I wasn't avoided or cast away. For once someone wasn't uneasy being around me. He was being vulnerable in sleep before me, exposed and weak if I had any desire to harm him. But for once someone trusted me. And he believed that not only would I not harm him, but that I would even comfort him.

"Thank _you _Harry." I whispered, letting my own eyes close. A small satisfied smile played on my lips.

* * *

I worked relentlessly to get this chapter out **super **early for you all! Hopefully this makes up for how terribly late my last update was. I hope you enjoyed it! It's personally one of my favorite chapters. Thanks for reading. You all are wonderful, and I thank all of you who have followed and/or favorited this story or myself! ^-^ Happy holidays! (I probably won't be able to update until after the new year, I hate to admit.) Love you guys! Please review. ^-^

P.S. Nico does NOT and will NOT have romantic feelings towards Harry in this story. Nor will Harry have those feelings for Nico. Despite the cuddling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Important! Percy and Harry WILL become a gay couple further in this story. That's the future pairing. Just to clear any confusion.**

**Also, I apologize for being late. But I will NEVER abandon the story, so never worry about that. I'll always update eventually. **

I want to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'm so excited about the response everyone had to Nico and Harry's brotherly bonding. You guys are amazing, and I couldn't ask for better readers!

This chapter is dedicated to **PercyJacksonFan135 **who ALWAYS reviews! Thanks for the private messages too! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. But please enjoy despite that and despite my horrendously late updates.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Harry's POV

I was aware of warmth.

I moaned as I twisted my back and stretched my neck a bit before lying still again.

The warmth was really nice. So was the softness encompassing me.

But a sudden annoyance triggered me to twitch. Something soft and light tickled unceasingly at my neck, and I lifted a lazy hand to swat at it.

My lips fell into a frown as I thought I heard something.

The thought floated away as I focused on the pleasant warmth that bundled around me.

Again the sound came, and I squinted my eyes open drowsily. I vaguely recognized the blurry outline of dark hair and pale skin beside me.

"You awake, Harry?" A voice whispered, and I closed my eyes and burrowed deeper against the warm surface I was on and groaned. A light chuckle came from the blob I had seen before, but I didn't open my eyes again. I merely sighed in contentment.

"Alright," Said the amused voice, "You can sleep for a bit longer, I suppose."

I obliged.

* * *

I blinked, waking up to the smell of food. I sat up, the sheets and blanket pooling around my waist, and I eyeballed the tray filled with food on the bedside dresser with interest. I couldn't recall the last time I had slept in late, and I had never had someone bring me breakfast in bed before. The thought that someone had taken the time to bring me breakfast thrilled me, and I silently thanked Nico for the kind surprise. I lifted it carefully and placed it on my lap. There was a stack of french toast drizzled in syrup and cinnamon alongside a dish filled with raspberries and a glass of orange juice. I grabbed the fork and began eating, and _oh _the French toast was still _warm. _I devoured the breakfast eagerly, finishing with a smack of my lips at the tang of the juice.

I wondered where Nico was; he presumably hadn't left too long ago because the food had still been warm. As last night's events came flooding back into my mind, my cheeks burned bright red. I hadn't meant to be so vulnerable, but after the nightmare I had filled with blood and death, I had cast all pride to the wind and clung on the Nico as if he should protect me. I had never been so bare before anyone before, but I couldn't say I regretted it. No. I was glad I had taken comfort from Nico because I felt better than ever now. I felt like I wasn't alone.

Granted, I was the only one in the vacant room currently, but I had been speaking metaphorically. Er, thinking metaphorically, I corrected myself with a wry smile as I got up. I redressed in my clothes from yesterday, frowning at the blood stain and gaping rip on the sleeve. I would have to inquire about how I could get new clothes. Wearing Dudley's castoffs were bad enough, but now that it had the tattered sleeve with bloodied edges, I began to be even more embarrassed than before. Before, people could have thought perhaps I had a bizarre sense of style- grunge, I believe it might have been thought. But now it just looked pathetically obvious that these clothes didn't stem from an odd fashion statement but instead fr a lack of decent clothing. I folded the pajamas Nico had lent me and placed them on the dresser. I then balanced the breakfast trays on a crooked elbow bent against my chest while I opened the door, locked it, stepped outside, and shut it.

I remembered my way to the Mess Hall and entered it. It was mostly empty with only a few people scattered here and there at its tables. I returned the tray to the designated area, and turned around to walk out.

"It's the boy who sat with Percy!" A girl whispered loudly, nudging her friend beside her. His eyes widened.

"I wonder why. Maybe they're dating."

"Yeah right!" She scoffed.

"Why else would they sit together? There can't be_ another _quest with Percy."

My face flushed as they looked speculatively at me.

My feet all but ran out of there. I left so quickly that I didn't bother to close the door. I paced by the building, waiting for my face to cool before setting off again.

I wandered aimlessly, but I remembered to stay far, far away from the Aphrodite cabin. I had no desire to have another, er, encounter.

The camp really was beautiful. The way the sun shone done on the glinting metal and green grass pleasantly. The trees looked inviting, and I promised myself I would explore the forest when I had more suitable clothing. I could swear I saw someone wink at me before turning into a flower, and I didn't want to offend any magical creatures that may dwell there. Some creatures are offended by details humans consider unimportant and miniscule. So, albeit reluctantly, I turned from the beautiful forest and walked towards a more populated area of camp.

As I walked, people stared openly. Their mouths moved frantically, but they mostly didn't say anything I could hear. I usually only heard a few scattered words here and there as I admired the techniques of those training. I was really floored by how well they could fight, as if they had a serious reason to and not just for the sake of learning. They were solemnly serious until they would spot me; then they would just stare and begin conversing eagerly with each other. I suppose it was inevitable for me to overhear some of the gossip, but when I did I was furious with it.

"He's staying with Hades's son!" One girl cried out, appalled.

"That's terrible! He's going to turn dark like Nico if he stays there!" A boy protested in such disgust that made my lip curl into a sneer.

"That poor guy." Someone said sadly. "It was nice knowing him. Nothing good will come of staying with the son of Hades."

Despite being livid, I forced myself to merely walk away. I had to remind myself that it wouldn't help Nico if I yelled at them; it would only further isolate Nico because my anger would be seen as having been influenced by Nico's "darkness" already.

I had an important goal to focus on: Find Nico.

Nothing else mattered. Not the babbling idiot gossips, not the staring campers. Nothing.

* * *

He turned out to be at the stables. Nico was petting a black pegasus gently, and the majestic creature seemed to snuggle against the hand stroking its mane. His back was to me, but I believed Nico was smiling. The pegasus seemed so utterly enthralled with Nico's soothing fingers, and I knew Nico had been craving positive reactions to his attention and must feel relieved with the kindness and joy the pegasus seemed to be exuding. His isolation induced by the prejudiced campers was heartbreaking, but the purehearted creature could obviously see past what Nico's idiotic peers could not.

Nico was such a devastatingly lonely little boy, and my heart felt heavy knowing that the boy who I had so quickly considered my brother was in pain. He shouldn't have to go through this. It reminded me of the students at Hogwarts, who had viciously gossiped and also isolated me. Poor Nico. I was content just watching him from a distance and knowing that at least he had me now. I would protect him now by giving him the most powerful thing of all- love. Nothing would change that.

A chill swept over me, and I looked away from Nico. I saw a guy training with a sword by himself. He was moving oddly, his blows on an invisible foe kept shifting his legs quite the distance. There was something about him that made me uneasy, and I stepped a bit closer to both him and Nico. Suddenly I could feel the tainted aura around him of wicked magic at play. My spine stiffened in response to the foulness of it, the corrupted ugliness somehow feeling familiar. I inhaled sharply as I recognised it for what it was- Imperio. He came to a lunge and powerfully launched his sword through the air.

At Nico, whose back was turned and could never see it coming.

My first instinct was to Wingardium Leviosa, but I gritted my teeth as I remembered I didn't have my wand. A split second later, my new plan was formed, and perhaps that was why it was a terribly formed one; I hadn't had the time to think it through.

I jumped in front of Nico, emitting an anguished cry of pain as the sword plunged through my back and stuck out of my chest.

Nico turned around, his eyes wide. "Harry!"

I placed a shaking hand on my chest hesitantly. It rested just below the sword, and rivets of blood waterfalled over my fingers.

"-Arry! Harry! Please say something! Harry!"

I realized Nico had been screaming, and a new voice had begun speaking.

"Percy?" I murmured, blood bubbling out of my mouth.

"Yeah." The voice breathed in relief, and I could see him standing to the side of Nico. "You'll be alright. Come on, let's get you ambrosia."

"He can't-" Nico choked on a sob, and I watched as Percy's face fell with his eyes clenched shut as realization hit.

I was only mortal.

"Nico," I whispered, placing my clean hand on his face. His teary eyes and quivering lip broke my heart. "Nico, I want to thank you."

"But I-" He protested.

"No." I said firmly. "Thank you." I wiped away some of his tears, smiling gently. I rubbed my thumb in circles on his cheek soothingly, but his tears didn't stop flowing.

"Nico," Percy began quietly, "Perhaps...You shouldn't have to see...I think you should leave..."

"No!" He roared, latching on to my arm. "No! Harry's not going to die! Tell him Harry! He's lying! Tell him! HARRY!"

I swayed, my eyes struggling to stay open.

"Nico, Nico, shhh." I stroked his hair softly and then revealed to him how I wished we could be each other's family. "You're the best brother I could ever ask for." His wide eyes widened further. And then filled with tears as he saw how pale I had turned. He needed me, and I needed him. But I was leaving him. How could I? He needed me.

"No." He whispered. "_No!" _

"Percy," I muttered, "Thanks for everything. Please watch over Nico, after I, after..."

He nodded solemnly. "I will."

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Nico," I warned, "Look away."

He detached himself from me hesitantly, and I slid to the ground with his cry of alarm following me, I merely repeated "Look away, Nico. Look away."

My eyes closed before I had the chance to see if he had listened.

"Harry! Harry! _Harry! _ **HARRY! **"

Blackness became still.

* * *

Don't hate me?

Please review. If you cried like me, let me know.

The reason this chapter was so late was that I was ridiculously indecisive about the plot. I had about four versions of this chapter that would drastically alter the plot. But I've deleted those and committed to this one. I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it's terribly sad and late.


	8. Chapters 7 AND 8

This story is almost at 100 reviews and has 16,000 views! Can you believe this? I'm so excited! And I have a little bit of incentive for you guys to review. Whoever is the 100th reviewer will be able to read that next chapter early, and if the 100th reviewer wants to send me a prompt, I will write him/her a oneshot.

So if that interests you, make sure to review! Thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story or myself! You all are so wonderful! I cannot believe how much love and support you all have shown me!

Disclaimer: I don't own. T-T

Warnings: Bad language and tears.

Enjoy chapters 7 AND 8! Consider it an apology for how late the last chapter was. (I really am sorry!) This update is more than twice as long as my usual updates!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Nico's POV:

I smiled softly at the incoherent murmuring coming from Harry as the boy was deeply asleep, his hands clutching at the sheets around him. The nonsensical noise coming from him vastly differed from last night; this peaceful murmuring of his did not compare to his frantic pleads during last night's nightmare. I was glad his slumber was now tranquil and serene.

I placed the breakfast I had gotten for him on the bedside dresser.

"This is for you, my brother." I whispered, delighting in saying my secret wish aloud. Although he was asleep and unaware of my words, I couldn't help but feel warm and smile softly as they left my lips. "I'll see you later, brother." Another thrill went through me as I quietly spoke those words in hushed excitement. I was being silly, I chided myself, but I couldn't help but enjoy that silliness. And Harry would never have to know about it anyways. It wasn't like I could just ask him to be my brother. No, I'd remain quiet about my feelings.

I decided to go and visit Blackjack at the stables. I still could hardly believe that such magnificent, mythical creatures existed. I hadn't seen them since before going to train in the Underworld. I quickly scowled as soon as I thought that because it made me think of my father, and I didn't want to think of him. At all. But I found myself already plunging into an ocean of thoughts about him.

I couldn't believe how callously he could dismiss me as his son. I was now his only child, and he acted as if I were not only a nuisance but a severely burdening one at that. The way he just completely dictated decisions involving my life angered me. Because he valued my life as worthless, I should not have been surprised he thought he could bargain with it as if it wasn't much to offer but still an offer, nonetheless, that he would be accepted at all costs; but instead I was shocked to the point of feeling hurt. Yet why should I feel betrayed? I knew he only held disdain for me. But when he so blatantly revealed that to the great, humble Harry Potter, I was quite mortified and wounded. My father was disgusted by me, and he made that quite clear.

I was aware that most of the campers took one look at my furious expression and scurried away hastily. I didn't really care. They all hated me anyways. They were all afraid of me because my father is Hades. They ostracized me because of their beliefs that death could be contagious, like I'm some sick disease. The fact that my sister had died was only further proof to them that I would bring them to their doom. It was a bunch of bull, but that's what they believed. They feared me, but I didn't care anymore. I don't need them. If they wanted to trip over themselves to flee from me, then they could. It didn't affect me anymore. I was nonchalantly unattached from their actions and words. I used to be sad and hurt, but I grew to ignore it. They could no longer influence how I felt.

Besides, nothing could compare to the joy I felt at having Harry Potter stand up for me. He defended me, openly condemned my father and his actions, passionately fought for me, and I had never been so happy before. Harry antagonized Hades for my sake, and that was not something to be taken lightly. At all.

I smiled a small, almost secret smile. It was like having friends. But better. Because now I secretly labeled him as my brother, to protect and cherish me. I didn't need anyone else. The campers could continue hating me and treating me as a leper. Harry was mine, and I didn't want anything more than him.

I arrived at the stables- which really were just outside stalls without doors under an overhead roof -and scanned for the black pegasus. I immediately saw the one Percy had introduced as Blackjack; he stood out starkly against the rest of them, because he was the only black one. Both he and I were dark horses, and I felt a bit of kinship with him due to that. I bypassed all the light ones, and I went to his side silently with an eager anticipation.

I softly placed my hand on the black pegasus's mane. He nudged his head further into my touch. I pet the pegasus with no reservation after that. I shyly smiled at the creature, content to bask in the reassurance that the pegasus appreciated my company as much as I valued its presence. All was tranquil, and I silently thanked Apollo for the sunshine warming my back. It felt so pleasantly warm, and the feeling was delightfully joyous.

A sickening, squishy noise sounded by a pained gasp.

I swiveled around in shock. And then I saw.

Blood. Harry. _Blood! Harry!_

* * *

I screamed.

* * *

Helplessly, I stood there with wide eyes. I continued screaming.

Vaguely, I registered the presence of someone else, but I could only focus on Harry, who was bleeding so badly. So, so very badly.

It was Percy.

"Harry! Harry! Please say something! Harry!" Percy was pleading, and Harry looked away from the hand he had placed on his chest, crimson blood spilling over his fingers.

"Percy?" Oh, gods, his voice sounded anguished.

"Yeah, you'll be alright. Come on, let's get you ambrosia."

"He can't-" My voice was hysterical, and my voice caught in my throat as my sobbing took a hold of me.

Percy's face crumbled.

"Nico," Harry whispered, and then he brought his hand to rest on my face. The soothing motions would have been comforting if he had not been bleeding out before my very eyes. "Nico, I want to thank you." His small smile made my eyes damp.

Then I realized what he had said. I was shocked. Thank me? Thank me? But, but I was supposed to protect him! I was supposed to guard him! I didn't! "But-"

He cut me off gently. Weakly. "No. I want to thank you."

"Nico, perhaps you shouldn't have to see...I think you should leave." Percy suggested quietly, and I was horrified.

"No! No! Harry's not going to die! Tell him, Harry! He's lying! Tell him! HARRY!"

"Nico, Nico, shhh." His trembling hands stroked through my hair softly.

"You're the best brother I could ever ask for." He said, smiling.

My heart lurched violently in my chest.

"No. No!" My voice was merely a broken whisper.

"Percy, thanks for everything. Please watch over Nico after I...After I..."

"I will," Percy promised.

"Thanks." He breathed. He made me let go of him, escaping my hands deftly.

He fell to the ground immediately. I slid to the ground next to him helplessly.

"Nico. Look away." He ordered.

His eyes closed.

I numbly watched the red flow out of him like a cruel waterfall of pain. I couldn't snap out of my trance-like state, but I began yelling his name. I wanted to grab him and raise him to stand upright but didn't. My shaking hands fluttered around him, not touching anywhere for too long- too afraid to touch and break him- as if that would help him now. I was careful not to make contact with the sword- the _sword _-sticking out of Harry's chest.

He stopped breathing.

"Harry! Harry! _Harry! _**HARRY!"**

But he didn't stir. He didn't- he didn't. I lost all cautiousness and clutched him to me frantically, my mind whirling and my heart shattering.

Percy kneeled next to me, his face ashen and devastated but also understanding and sympathetic. "Nico," He gently said, "Let go of him."

I wouldn't. I couldn't. No. No, no, no. I couldn't, I couldn't. Harry wasn't breathing, he was dead. He was dead. Harry was dead!

Soft, clicking footsteps broke through the screaming panic of my mind.

I looked up to see Chiron standing there with a pitying look. "May I?" He gestured to the corpse in my arms. I shook my head. Carefully, he reassured, "I'm going to take him to the infirmary to be prepared for burial." Reluctantly, I allowed him to gently scoop up Harry and place him on his back. He began to trot away, and I stood morosely and followed them.

"Wait!" I called out, and Chiron stopped galloping and looked back at me. "Can you take him to my cabin instead?"

Chiron hesitated.

"Please." I begged, anguish stripping all pride away.

Chiron dipped his head in a saddened nod. "If that will comfort you." He changed his direction and started heading towards my cabin.

I wiped at my eyes, but they stubbornly remained teary.

Harry's dead.

All the thoughts in my mind were reduced to short bursts of tortured emotion.

Harry. Sadness. Guilt. Dead. My fault. Agony. Harry. Blood. Harry's blood. Anger. Exhaustion. Harry. Why. Harry. Harry. Harry. Brother.

* * *

Clarisse POV:

It couldn't be true. The Boy Who Lived couldn't be dead.

But my heart pounded in terror as I prayed to the gods that _Harry _couldn't be dead. Not Harry. Not the easygoing, delightful boy I had given a tour of the camp to just yesterday. Not the teeny tiny boy with a large laugh at my jokes and a quick, witty comeback ready on the tip of his tongue. Not the boy who blushed after being kissed by the son of Aphrodite. Not the boy who treated me so kindly, so sweetly. Not the small, delicate boy. No. Not Harry. Not Harry. It wasn't true. I would go to the stables, and I would see him there. I would see him alive and laughing. Maybe he wouldn't even be there. Maybe I would see some asshole that started this rumor, and I would show him exactly why he'd never ever do it again. Maybe I'd see some little bitch, and I would see her talking excitedly with her friends, and I would teach her to never pull a stunt like this again. Maybe I would see-

A large red stain on the ground.

My knees almost collapsed. I looked desperately towards the group of campers that had gathered around it, whispering to each other as they too stared at it. I couldn't look at that blood spilt anymore in case it was indeed Harry's. Because that meant the he would be- he would be dead.

"Who saw what happened?" I roared, agony amplifying my voice. No one spoke. "Did anyone at least fucking hear what happened?"

A girl stepped forward nervously.

"There was a sword that entered through his back and came out the other side, right in the middle of his chest.

"Whose?" My heart plunged to my stomach. And despite knowing, just knowing it was Harry, I had felt compelled to ask just in the slightest chance it wasn't him.

"The boy who just arrived- Harry."

My eyes closed. I took a deep breath before asking how it had happened.

She was quiet before admitting to not knowing.

Alright, Clarisse, if Harry was here at the stable, and he had a sword that entered through his back and exited through his chest, it must have been...

"The sword must have come from behind."

I spun around furious and quickly wielded my sword, intent on finding the killer, but any thought of attacking the killer fled from me as I turned and saw the boy still there. It must have been him. He was clutching at his head, his eyes wide and terrified, and he was sitting in a tangle of limbs on the ground. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. It must have been an accident of some sort. How was I supposed to deal with this? I sheathed my sword and stomped away, resisting the desire to go back and slowly strangle Harry's killer until his face turned blue an his lungs collapsed and he twitched in my powerful hands.

But instead I went to the training dummies. Instead of killing the boy, I mangled and destroyed the dummies, screaming as I did so.

Harry Potter was dead. Harry Potter was dead. _Harry was dead!_

* * *

Chapter 8:

Camper's POV:

The haze suddenly vanished, and I blinked my dry eyes.

I then froze, only seeing the vast pool of crimson in front of me.

"Why is there blood?" I asked shakily, and dammit if anyone paid any attention to me.

I took in the entire scene slowly. Nico clutching at the boy called Harry while emitting screaming cries. The red staining the grass growing around him. Percy grabbing Nico's shaking shoulders and trying to pry him away from the body.

_My sword is sticking through Harry's chest. _

"Oh, gods, what have I done?" I collapsed the the ground, my head spinning. I didn't understand how this could have happened! I would never- would I?

I looked dizzily at the boy I had killed. _Killed. _I was a killer now. I killed the visitor that the whole camp was talking about. If rumor was to be believed, the injured visitor. An ally of Poseidon. And Hades. Oh gods, Hades would know his ally is dead. And he would find out I did it! I must have done it! One moment I was on my way to camp, returning from visiting my father, almost there, and then the next thing I knew I had my spear inside someone's chest. It was outrageous. Horrendous. I couldn't believe that I would do this. It was a disgrace to my mother and father. It was a disgrace to my siblings. It was a disgrace to me.

I looked at the dead boy covered in blood, I sat there stunned and watched. I watched as people came and I watched as hands gently lifted Harry and placed him on Chiron's back- oh, gods, Chiron was here. They took him away, and most of the crowd began to follow, murmuring worried words as they trailed behind them. I was soon alone, only left with the puddle of blood that stained the ground where the boy had been. Where the boy had died. Where I had killed him.

And I realized I could no longer stay at the camp anymore. I had to flee. Or else face the dishonor I would bring to my family. And surely the camp- along with Poseidon and Hades -would seek retribution against me.

I had to leave.

I hastily scrambled to my feet, and I staggered away, unnoticed due to all of the grieving over Harry.

The boy I had killed.

Dizzily, I thought I would be sick. But I kept trudging on, until I reached the edge of the camp's protective border. Without saying goodbye to anyone, or grabbing any of my things, I left Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Clarisse POV:

I screamed, my fists pummeling into the practice dummy frantically as I roared furiously. My knuckles began to bleed with the sheer force I was using.

"Clarisse?" I turned and snarled at the boy standing there.

"Fuck off, Percy." I went back to fiercely hammering at the surface of the dummy.

"Clarisse." He said once again.

"What!?" I shouted, whipping around to glare at his annoyingly calm face. "What do you fucking want, Percy? Just leave me the fucking hell alone before I beat the living shit out of you!"

"Clarisse, it's going to be okay."

My fist went flying into his fucking face. I was shaking with rage. "It's not going to be o-fucking-kay!"

He merely lifted his head and looked at me with sober sincerity.

"It's going to be okay, Clarisse. You're going to be okay." He hesitated. "We're going to be okay."

I hesitated, my fury suddenly evaporating at the sadness in his eyes. "It's not okay, Percy. He's dead." I slumped down to the dirt and sat grabbing my knees to my chest, suddenly filled with exhaustion.

He winced at my statement and then sat down next to me. "Yeah, I know. It's not okay. And Harry is...dead." His voice was choked, and he rubbed at his eyes roughly.

"Percy..." With the moisture in his eyes, I remembered how Harry wasn't just my friend. He was also Percy's. "Percy, I'm sorry."

He gave a watery smile and shook his head silently

I awkwardly placed my hand on his shoulder. "I understand, Percy. Although he was only here for a day, he also snuck his way into my heart as well. I understand."

"You have a heart?" Percy said sarcastically, even though his voice was still choked with tears and ruined the effect.

"Of course not, stupid." I roughly nudged his shoulder with mine, and he almost toppled over before regaining his balance again before gently nudging my shoulder back. We sat there in silence, sitting next to each other with our shoulders still touching.

"Percy?" I asked quietly, a lump in my throat. He turned his head to look at me. "Harry was- special, you know? He was kind to me. He didn't- didn't deserve-"

"Yeah," Percy interrupted softly, "I know. I know, Clarisse."

We were quiet once more.

"My father," I said in a shaky voice, "Told my siblings and I stories about Harry Potter. He told me of the great war he fought in-" Percy looked startled and opened his mouth to interrupt but I continued on, "He told us these stories of a legend who led thousands as conquered his enemy by the most unlikely method- by dying."

"What?" Percy gasped. I carried on, unphased.

"He told us that no one knows why Harry Potter was allowed to come back- Death refuses to speak on the matter -and the only thing Ares did know was that it was a choice. Harry chose to come back. Back to further fight in the war that he hated so much. Ares told us this to show us what is expected of a war hero- fighting to the death. But what is unexpected of a war hero- that is what makes a legend, Percy. My father had never gathered us all to speak to us before. Most of my siblings had never even seen him before. But he did so to tell us about the legend that is Harry Potter. He wishes that we could be half the force that Harry Potter is"

I looked at Percy, my eyes shining and my voice firm. "I wanted to meet him so badly, and I sought him out and found him. When I met Harry, I couldn't believe that such a fragile boy could conquer anyone, but I had to believe it because I could feel the presence of war with him. I could _feel _it, Percy. As we spent that day together, he proved to me that he didn't care about his enormous power. He wielded it effortlessly and restrained it as if it were nothing. Someone with such power, with such war behind them, I couldn't believe that he would speak to me. As if I were worth his time. The people in this camp are afraid of me. I know that I encourage them to be. It's so I can be respected. The Ares cabin understand the hierarchy we must sustain; only the best will be acknowledged. But, with Harry, someone who easily was more powerful than I, I didn't expect respect or even to be glanced at. I didn't expect his kindness, his honesty, his friendship. But that's what he gave. He treated me as an equal. Even though I know I am far from his peer."

Percy shook his head. "Clarisse, I may not know about the war Harry fought in, but I do know this- You aren't strong because you're powerful; you're powerful because you're strong. Your strength is what makes you you. It isn't how hard you can hit or how far you can throw a spear- it'a how hard you are willing to work and how you never give up. That's why you're strong, Clarisse. And that's why you became friends with Harry- because even though you didn't think you were worthy, you didn't give up, and you tried to be friends with him anyways. And that's a strong thing to do."

I looked at his sincere eyes and the purple bruise on his cheek from where I had hit him, and I began to laugh as tears began trailing down my face. His eyes widened as I both laughed and cried.

"Thank you, Percy." I smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"You're...welcome..." He said, awed at the blatant emotion I was revealing to him.

"I'm going to miss Harry." I said bitterly, still smiling and crying.

"Me too." Percy agreed once more. "But you can always talk to me about it. When you miss him. I think Harry would like that, you know? If we became friends. And...I would like it too."

I hesitated before sighing. "Alright. Friends." At his bright smile, I said "But only for Harry!" in a stern voice that was still choked with tears and therefore ruined some of the threatening effect I was hoping for.

"Of course," He murmured submissively with a betraying, devious grin. "For Harry."

I sighed, wiped my eyes, and stood. "I want to see him."

"Clarisse-" Percy started warningly.

"No, I want to see him. I want to say goodbye, pay my respects." I was adamant about this.

Percy reluctantly got to his feet. "It really isn't a pretty sight." He said quietly, his face pale and pinched in distress.

My heart felt heavy as I heard that. But I nodded my consent. I understood that the sight would be heartbreaking, but it was a torture I needed to inflict upon myself in order to accept it as truth.

"Why don't you have Chris wait for you outside?" Percy murmured, and my cheeks flared red. He snorted mirthlessly at my shock and embarrassment. "Even I know you two are together. Go and ask him to be ready to comfort you. Because you _will _want comfort, and he's a much better shoulder to cry on than I am." He smiled tentatively at me as he said, "It's okay for you want comfort, you know. And after all the comfort you've given him, I'm sure he'll understand and cherish being able to do the same for you."

I nodded slowly, wondering when Percy had become so mature. It was hard for me to look into his understanding eyes that were full of mourning for Harry and remember the kid he used to be.

"I'll meet you at the infirmary once I have Chris with me," I muttered.

Percy shook his head. "They didn't move his body there. Nico asked for him to be placed in his cabin."

Shocked disgust flooded through me. "In his _ cabin?" _I asked, appalled.

"It's a punishment." Percy murmured, his eyes widening at the realization. "He thinks it's his fault Harry died, and now he's punishing himself by forcing himself to have to see the death he thinks he caused. He's torturing himself."

My eyes narrowed. "_Was _it his fault?" I asked icily.

"No!" He yelled immediately. "No!" His voice was firmly outraged and scandalized by such a notion. I believed him.

"Alright then." I spoke over my shoulder, leaving towards the over-crowded Hermes cabin in search of my...boyfriend. The word still sounded bizarre to me, and I was silently glad Selena had helped me with all my relationship questions.

I took a deep breath and then entered the Hermes cabin. When some began to notice who it was that entered, they hastily scurried out of my way to create somewhat of a path in the room so full of people that it looked like a bursting tin of sardines. I immediately saw Chris.

I approached his side and looked at his smiling face as he chatted with someone.

"Chris," I spoke softly, and once I had received his attention I whispered bluntly, "My friend is dead."

He inhaled sharply, and he focused purely on me. "Selena?"

"No, Harry."

He looked confused for a moment before recognition lit up in his eyes, and then they filled with sadness. "The one your father told you about? And you met yesterday?" He asked gently, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I swallowed. "I'm just about to see his...corpse. Come with me?"

"Oh, Clarisse." He drew me into his arms and held me tightly. "Of course." He pressed a small kiss on the top of my head before letting me out of his embrace. Despite his siblings being present, I felt no embarrassment having them see the interaction. I had needed that comfort so badly. Percy was right.

"Well, let's go." I muttered, gripping his hand tightly.

My heart thudded and ached with grief as I took each step closer towards the cabin of Hades. The lifeless body that awaited me there made me want to cowardly hide and never go there. But I needed to. I would force myself to witness Harry's lifeless, bloodied body. Because he was my friend. And I didn't have many of those. And now I had even less.

Because Harry was dead.

Harry was dead.

Harry was dead.

* * *

Author's Note: Chris Rodriguez is a son of Hermes who worked for Kronos, got lost in the labyrinth, became insane because of it, then Clarisse saved him, Mr. D healed his insanity, and then Clarisse took care of him. They then became a couple.

* * *

This update is dedicated to **Sugar Waffle **because Sugar Waffle's review made me laugh until I cried. It said, "okay so obviously Harry can't be gone or else Percy is into necrophilia omg. In all seriousness, I can't wait for the next chapter, I love this story." I cannot describe how fantastic this review is. Thanks for the laugh, and thanks for the praise! xD (So if anyone is still reading this, that's a bit of a hint to not despair too much...)

* * *

I know, geez, what a long author's note. But I just want to say I appreciate everyone that's reading this right now, and I adore you all so much. Thanks for supporting me!


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are incredible. I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed. This story has over 100 reviews, and I'm so honored by all of your love. Thanks for making that accomplishment possible! Here's a shout out to my 100th reviewer, **Hibarilova18**, who has read this chapter early as a prize and I'll write a oneshot for them in the future.

Here's a special thanks to **Ashi-Ikari** for mentioning that they wanted to read Percy's point of view. I wasn't planning on writing it, but I thought it'd be a wonderful idea to include a brief bit from his point of view.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Percy's POV:

I hesitated outside of the cabin. I didn't want to see that lifeless corpse again. Not when I could so clearly remember his vibrant green eyes full of life. I had been able to be strong for Nico, but now, well, I felt on the verge of collapsing. I felt defeated and helpless.

As hard as I tried not to, my mind kept wandering back to the dreadful moments of the whole ordeal. But the memories kept repeating in my head over and over again.

* * *

I had heard the screaming.

I had quickly ran towards the source, my heart thudding loudly because gods that scream was soul wrenching.

What I saw had turned my blood to ice. I had seen Nico desperately screaming at Harry- oh gods, Harry -who had a sword sticking out of his chest. And there was so much blood, but I had tried to stay collected. Tried to take charge. I tried to calm Nico's hysterics while trying to cope myself because there was just so much blood, and I was so worried about Harr. It all seemed like a frantic blur of disbelief, horror, and a morbid acceptance when it happened. When Harry died. The small, smiling boy with such vivacious eyes was now dead. Gone.

* * *

They took him away to Nico's cabin, and now I couldn't even bring myself to go inside. I couldn't.

The wound was too raw. I couldn't face it yet. Not now that I had the time to. Earlier, I had been so focused on trying to convince Nico to leave and so preoccupied wih trying to hold myself all together because Harry needed me to. I didn't have the opportunity to think about it. All I knew was that I was panicking, but that I needed to stay calm, and that Harry was dying, dying, but that I needed to listen to him speak. There was no focusing on my emotions. I couldn't stop and analyze how I felt, or really even acknowledge how deeply I felt these painful emotions. I hadn't realized the tremendous impact it was having on me until afterwards when his heart stopped beating and mine just about died too. I had only known him for a short amount of time, but he had easily found a place in my heart. He was something special. Even Clarisse had adored him. And-

Damn. Clarisse.

The thought of her hit me like a brick. Did she know yet? I rubbed my eyes wearily. _Someone _had to tell her. She deserved to know. I sighed before standing up. I had to tell her. No one else would understand how she was feeling; they wouldn't know how much she had enjoyed Harry's company. They wouldn't be as accepting of her distraught words, confused why she would even care about his death. They wouldn't understand why she would lash out. Because she would lash out in anger. Anger was how she coped, and she would be violent with anyone in her proximity.

I went to search for her with a heavy heart.

I had to do this for her. And for Harry.

* * *

Nico's POV:

The daughters of both Thanatos and Keres entered the cabin. I had asked Chiron to send for both. Keres, the god of violent death, which Harry had suffered. And Thanatos, the god of peaceful death, which I hoped to accomplish for him now.

"We're here for the burial preparations." One squeaked in fear.

I nodded. "I know." They were going to perform the steps needed in order for the first step, prosthesis, to be completed. And then for three days, visitors could come in and mourn and say their respects to Harry in what was would precede the actual burial.

His eyes and mouth were already closed, so they didn't need to be shut.

"Only wash his wounds." I commanded.

"But, what about the rest of him?" A healer cried out in dismay. "He needs to be bathed! You can't just disregard the requirements of the prosthesis!"

"Only," I roared. "Wash his wounds!"

They exchanged bitter glances but obeyed. Their hands stripped Harry only of his shirt and with a basin they cleaned his gaping wound before dressing it in bandages.

"He is so pure," I whispered softly, too softly for them to hear my explanation, "That he needs not to be cleansed. He is already so clean, so pure. Even the Elysium Fields will be awed."

The sight of him, pale, dead, and wrapped in bandages that were only vaguely whiter than he was- it made my stomach twist into knots.

They shifted his body so that his feet were facing towards the door, as was customary.

"Wait." I told them as they moved to place the sheets over his body. I grabbed a plain black shirt out of my drawers. I gently lifted his torso off the bed and began maneuvering his limbs so that I could tug the shirt over his head. "There." I murmured in satisfaction and despair.

They placed the white sheets over him carefully, smoothing the surface with their palms until it settled over Harry like a peacefully pale waterfall.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

They nodded their heads but didn't leave. They stood there and stared sadly down at the covered body.

"A crown." I realized painfully. "We need to give him a crown."

The girls startled.

"Oh! I didn't think of that!" One lamented is shock at her own negligence.

"Go fetch me a crown for him." I ordered furiously. "A beautiful crown. I don't care if you have to-"

Suddenly the door flew upon, and Annabeth stormed in like a wild tornado on a rampage.

"Idiots!" Annabeth yelled, ripping the white fabric off of Harry's pale face. immediately "He's not going to stay dead!"

"What are-"

"But-"

"OUT!" She bellowed, her hands perched fiercely on her hips as she didn't let any of the stunned sisters speak. "I want everybody out of the cabin _now!_"

Everyone was stunned, but they retreated reluctantly as she continued to glare at them.

"Nico, you too."

I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "And why should I?" I sneered in contempt.

She looked at me speculatively as she seemed to consider something. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You were close to him?" She murmured in surprise.

I scowled and jerked my head to stare pointedly at a dark wall instead of at her.

Her voice softened. "It's because I'm not sure if he's going to be the same, and I don't want you to see him...unlike himself."

"You don't want me to see him?" I asked incredulously. "I've seen him. I've seen him bleed out and die because I was there when he died. I saw that. And you don't want me to _see _him now, you idiotic-"

"I don't," Annabeth cut me off sternly, "want you to see him when he revives. I don't know how it works, and the process could be ugly."

"Revives." I echoed in a trembling voice, looking at her sympathetic frown with disbelief. I laughed a hysterical sobbing laugh as the implications of that word sent a thrilling understanding through me. "Revives! He revives, and I, and I forgot! Revives, gods. I'm so stupid. How could I forget? How? Revives. He'll be alright." My babbling words broke off as I realized what I had just declared. "He'll be alright." I said again in relief. "He'll be alright!"

Annabeth smiled gently. "I'll let you know when he revives, okay Nico? I won't leave him, and you'll be the first I'll let know. Now trust me."

I hesitated. I glanced at the lifeless corpse amist my dark sheets, and I smiled softly. Harry was going to be alright, I reminded myself. "Yeah. I'll just- I'll be right outside."

I stepped outside and shut the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I exhaled slowly. I opened my eyes.

And met the gaze of Percy Jackson.

* * *

Harry's POV:

I was dreaming, wasn't I?

My body felt distant to me, as if I were disconnected from it. Which was silly, I thought, as I looked down at my right hand and flexed my fingers. They moved effortlessly, but a nagging uneasiness lingered at the back of my mind. I came to the conclusion that I must be dreaming. Why would I feel so odd otherwise?

I looked down at my chest, which I realized I had been clenching at with my left hand. It was odd, but for a moment I supposed that I saw a flash of color before it resumed being pale flesh. Pale flesh? I blinked, surprised, and I realized I was naked.

"I'm not dreaming," I realized. "I'm dead."

Clapping made me swivel around.

Death grinned at me. "Hello, handsome." He drawled suggestively as he made a show of looking me up and down with uninterested eyes.

I blushed, vividly aware of my lack of attire. "What are you doing here? Where _is _here, by the way? Why am I not at Kings Cross again?"

He frowned, looking put out. "Those are all logical questions." He pouted, staring at me as if I had committed some atrocious faux pas.

"I'm not going to apologize for that." I said incredulously.

"Well," He huffed, "You certainly fell right into the path I told you you would, but you're still asking questions?"

"What?" I was confused and personally began reconsidering the notion that, yes, maybe I was dreaming after all. This simply made no sense.

Death narrowed his eyes. "When you made the contract with Hades. I _told _you that Nico needed you to accept it. I _told _you that I could only see me, not the future. I _told _you that I _did _see me in the future! Harry Potter, I wasn't aware that I had to spell it out to you!" He grabbed my chin roughly with his hand. His long fingers tapered down to painted nails that dug into my skin just hard enough for it to sting. "Nico," He stressed, "Would have died if you had not accepted the contract. And I'm not talking about a measly toothpick stabbing him, I'm-"_  
_

"Wait!" I cried out, my head spinning. "I remember now. The sword! Why am I healed?"

Death groaned and retracted his fingers from my face. "Harry Potter, you've _just _realized how you died and you're asking me why you're _healed? _Did you _want _a giant hole in your chest profusely bleeding?

"I didn't really thinking about it." I murmured defensively. "And no, I don't want that."

"Then just _shut up, _Harry Potter and let me explain." Death grumbled, but a touch of something akin to amused affection glistened in his eyes."If you hadn't stood up for Nico, hadn't accepted the contract with Hades, and hadn't shown Nico the affection you had shown him, you would be dead. He would have decided to leave Camp yesterday, falling into the clutches of the witch Bellatrix. He would have been tortured briefly before being disposed of. But instead, she used a camper named Eric that was approaching the camp. As you noticed, he was under the Imperio. Bellatrix ordered him to maim whoever you seemed close to as a warning. When entering the camp, Eric subconsciously heard rumors that led him to seek out Nico. Who he would have hurt, but Nico wouldn't have died at that moment. You, however, were hit in a more vital spot than he would have been. You died as a result."

"So how do I get back?" I asked bluntly. He looked surprised.

"So bold." He murmured, his long fingers playing with the collar of his bright, blue Hawaiian shirt. When he deemed it suitably adjusted to his desire, he answered me. "Just open your eyes."

I blinked. "But, my eyes are open."

"No, dummy, your real eyes. Open them."

I shut my eyes closed and took a deep breath.

Then I opened my eyes.

* * *

"Still here!" Death snickered.

I sighed in frustration.

Death grinned wickedly. "Click your heels together three times, and you'll go home."

"I thought you said to open my eyes." I said skeptically, my eyes narrowed in distrust at his obvious glee.

"I'm telling the truth this time. Now click those heels, Dorothy." He cackled.

"Dorothy?" I questioned in confusion. His laughing stopped abruptly. His eyes suddenly became heavier with sadness.

"Right, you wouldn't know." His melancholy voice held something in it that sounded like a mixture of pity and anger. "Maybe your new family can show it to you sometime, kid. Now click your heels together three times. Trust me."

I looked into his dark obsidian pits of soothingly honest eyes. They were a far cry from his previous expression. They were sincere.

One click.

Two clicks.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter. Until we meet again."

Three clicks.

Pressure pushed down on me from every side, all around me, heavy, pressure pushing, pushing, pushing down on me roughly until I felt I would be crushed.

I gasped.

The pressure began to lift as oxygen started flowing into my lungs.

Each heaving breath relieved more and more of the stifling pressure off of me.

My heavy eyes dragged open.

"Welcome back." A soft voice said.

I turned my head.

Stormy grey eyes softened at my confused glance. The blonde girl leaning over me- I realized with a start that I was lying down- looked familiar. I couldn't quite place her name.

"Who-?"

"Annabeth." She reminded me as I remembered vaguely meeting her before. "How do you feel?"

"Alive." I croaked with a grin. But every part of me was aching, and my body felt weighed down with the heaviest anchors due to my sheer exhaustion. My eyes drifted closed.

"Wait!" Her voice protested in vain. "Stay awake!"

I was already gone, my breathing slow and steady as I dreamlessly delved into slumber.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Harry's finally alive again!

And, look, no cliffhanger this chapter! xD Rejoice, for this probably won't happen often.

The mythology in this chapter is pretty accurate. The Elysium Fields that Nico mentioned is basically where the really good people go when they die. Like a Greek Underworld Heaven. The burial process is slightly different- Harry would definitely have been washed. And some put coins in the deceased's mouth, or on the eyes, to pay for their passage into the Underworld, but I preferred not to.

Review? Please do! I appreciate all your thoughts, opinions, questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, love, encouragement, and everything else you have to say! Thanks to all my reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters as well. You all make my heart sing.


End file.
